


Amnesty

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Family, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Amnesty

"Big D!" Harry said, grinning, as he shook his cousin's hand and received a clap on the back that nearly toppled him.

"It's good to see you, Harry." Dudley turned toward Severus and put out his hand. "Dudley Dursley. You must be Severus."

Severus inclined his head and shook Dudley's hand. "Mr. Dursley."

"Oh, don't call me that. My father was Mr. Dursley. I prefer Dudley." 

"Dudley then." The man smiled and Severus saw just a glimpse of a familiar face cross the man's features. Why on earth had he agreed to this he'd never know. Just then a voice called from the other room and Severus braced himself.

"Dudders? Have your other guests arriv—" Petunia Dursley stopped dead when she saw Harry. 

And fainted when she saw Severus.

"Mum?" Dudley said as he dropped to his knees, pulling her head into his lap.

"That went well," Severus said dryly, raising his wand and casting a diagnostic charm over her. He nodded to Harry who then relayed the message to his cousin. 

"She's only fainted, Dudley." Dudley picked his mother up and carried her to the sitting room, setting her down on the sofa. Severus watched as Harry fiddled with his jumper, a nervous habit. They were all right as long as he didn't run his hand through his hair. That was a sign of real apprehension. "Did you not mention we were coming?"

Dudley held his mother's hand and fanned her face. "I knew she'd argue if I told her. I thought…I thought it would be better if it was a surprise."

"I believe you have succeeded in surprising her." To _his_ surprise, Dudley laughed.

"You're quite right, Severus." Just then Petunia stirred. She looked up at Dudley, eyes wide.

"Dudley, darling, what happened? I thought I saw—" She looked toward Harry and her eyes widened further. "Harry?" she said, barely a whisper.

"Hullo, Aunt Petunia. Happy Christmas," Harry said shyly, seeming as if he were a small boy again. Severus placed a hand on his back and Harry relaxed into the touch and then he was able to continue speaking. "I believe you know my partner, Severus." Petunia turned her head toward him and blinked her eyes.

"My God." Her hand trembled as she covered her mouth with it.

"Petunia," Severus said simply. 

"How?" She gaped. "Why?"

"Not now, Mum," Dudley said softly. She looked at him lovingly, obediently. Clearly he was the man of the house now that her husband had passed and she deferred to him.

"I'll fetch a glass of water," Harry said, standing.

"Thanks, Harry," Dudley replied, still holding his mother's hand. Severus watched as Harry strode from the room, back straight. He had much more reason to feel unsure about this little family reunion than Severus did. While seeing Petunia brought back many memories for Severus, they had both been children when they'd tormented each other so many years ago. Harry'd been treated horribly by her and her husband when he was a child. 

Seeing Harry walk back into the room, Severus noted there was not a trace of nervousness in his body. Harry handed his aunt the glass of water and Severus watched as something passed between them, Petunia looking away first then sitting up to drink from the glass.

As Harry sat down again beside him—pulling Severus's hand into his own—Severus reflected that Harry's forgiving nature was truly without measure. Looking at the bonding ring on his finger proved it.


End file.
